The invention relates to a securing device for removably attaching a device, such as, for example, a coat hanger, a device for hanging up objects, a table, a monitor and the like, to two mutually spaced head support rods of a motor vehicle seat.
Such a securing device has been described by the applicant in DE 10 2009 030 895, to which reference is made.
The securing device described there comprises a receiving bushing, which is arranged approximately centrally between the two head support rods, for receiving a plug element arranged on the device and a manually releasable locking device which locks the plug element in the receiving bushing, and also first and second securing elements with which the receiving bushing can be secured on the head support rods, wherein the first and the second securing element bear on two opposite sides against the head support rods and are prestressed against the head support rods by connecting means—preferably screw connections.
Although a stable securing of the device on the head support rods is achieved by the securing device described, the securing device which is connected fixedly to the head support rods may nevertheless obstruct or even block lowering of the head support, which may put the safety of the individuals on the corresponding motor vehicle seat at risk.